


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen Whump [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Debut Era, Dehydration, Fainting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt Jeonghan, M/M, Overworking, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Whump, Work In Progress, Worried members, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan & Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan & SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: Seventeen Whump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777510
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**1:04 PM**

"Where's everyone else?"

Jeonghan looked up and looked around the practice room.He shrugged to Vernon."I don't know."He said."Maybe they're late or something."Vernon chuckled at the older's joke and Jeonghan smiled at him in return. _He's so cute._ He thought,gazing fondly at the younger boy. _I wonder if knows how cute he is._


End file.
